


If You Knew You Should Have...

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Awkwardness, But it IS slightly hinted at, Flirting, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not entirely incest, Plot Twists all over, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: There are many things that should stay private in a household of nothing but males. One of the things, is the personal pleasure each of them obtains from their own makings. Of course, everything falls out of balance when one of our heroes forgets to lock his door.





	If You Knew You Should Have...

**Author's Note:**

> "Compass Rose":
> 
> ~ = Flashback/End of Flashback
> 
> \- = Time skip in a flashback

"Are you two feeling okay? You've never been this quiet during  _any_ meal." Leo inquired, gesturing to Mikey and Donnie.

Both males blushed, looking away from each other. Neither were anywhere close to the other- Donnie being to the left of Raph, where Mikey was to the right of Leo. In which Raph and Leo had chosen to sit in between the two -but they still seemed to be having trouble even looking each other in the eye. Raph raised a brow ridge, looking between the two, and trying to come to any sort of conclusion.

"Guys. Just tell us." April urged, having sat down with the brothers.

"I don't wanna!" Mikey whimpered.

"Well then, if you don't tell them, I will." Donnie muttered.

"NO! It's too embarrassing!" Mikey screamed.

"Oh? Well now we  _gotta_ know!" Leo shouted.

"I'll say ditto to that!" April agreed.

"They're gonna keep insisting." Raph sighed.

Mikey sniffled, lowering his head and glancing to the side. With a heavy sigh, Donnie opened his mouth, beginning to regale the tale of why he and Mikey were being so... awkward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donnie wandered around the lair earlier that day, doing his routine check on every electronic and alternate energy source for the month. It was a pretty quiet, somewhat  _too_ normal day, but it didn't seem to bother Donnie too much. He never was one for loud noises, anyways. No one had interrupted Donnie during his check, and that had begun to confuse him. He'd known that Raph and Leo were out on patrol, and that Splinter had wandered off. April was at school. Which left the lair with only one sure soul, and another possible one.

Donatello, and Michelangelo.

With the possibility of Mikey being in the lair as well, this meant that the lair should be  _more_ than lively. So, since it wasn't, Donnie was starting to become- despite his normal temperament -slightly worried. He never was fond of togetherness, but he was even less fond of being alone. The silence in his lab, with the background noise of his brothers, was perfectly fine for Donatello. But, when he was in complete, dead, bone-chilling silence, the genius was left to think of why and how his family left him the way they did.

"Michael? Are you in here?" Donnie asked, looking around. "Michael!"

Donnie huffed, picking up his pace, and stopping as he came up with a clever idea.

"MARCO!" Donnie screamed, the sound resonating briefly.

"P-POLO!"

Donnie perked up, sauntering up to the area in which he'd heard the response. This land game of Marco-Polo continued on until Donnie came upon Mikey's door. Odd. Mikey never was one to hold out in his room for such a long-

"J-just a little more..."

Donnie quirked a brow, reaching a hand out, and pausing when he heard what sounded like a breathy moan.

Now, when he looked back on it, Donnie really should have been slapped in the face with logic as to why he'd heard what he did. But, he hadn't, so, as a consequence, the poor Softshell found himself opening an accidentally unlocked door, screaming at what he was met with.

Mikey, Donatello's  _BABY BROTHER,_ was currently on his bed, cock in hand, and pillow underneath him. When he noticed that he was being watched, Mikey tried, but honestly couldn't bring himself to stop, the feeling of his aching erection rubbing against his soft, unarmed pillow leaving him in eccentric bliss. Donnie was having his own troubles, as he- sadly -could not bring himself to look away, and he watched in horror as Mikey humped against a pillow, grunting and hissing every now and then in pleasure.

_Holy SHIT, look away, you **PERV!**_

Donatello tried, but it was to no avail. He was completely shocked by even the mortal  _idea_ that his baby brother was capable of masturbation. Sure, Mikey was thirteen, and this was normal for his age, but it was also a cruel reminder that Mikey wasn't a helpless little hatchling anymore. Add to the mix that Donnie was  _incredibly compelled_ to stop Mikey then and there, and you get one of the most complicated crossroads in the world.

"O-okay, Michael... I'm going to go, and, when you... finish... we can talk about this, yeah?" Donnie whimpered, mouth dry.

"Okay..." Mikey moaned, that one response enough to send Donnie flying out of the room.

The Softshell ran into his lab, panting and gasping for air as he tried to process what he'd just witnessed. There was  _NO WAY_ that he'd just caught his baby brother masturbating! No way! Nuh-uh! No! N to the O!

"Please no,  _please_ , don't do this to our baby now..." Donnie pleaded, sliding down a wall and onto the floor, tears pooling at the edges at his eyes.

Whether these tears were out of horror from the current events, or whether they were caused by Donnie's denial of Mikey growing up, the genius knew not, and he couldn't find it in himself to even care at the moment. All he could focus on, was the pleasured look that Mikey had harbored, how Mikey had thrusted against the pillow with such fervor and eagerness. This meant that Mikey was more than ready to start wanting a partner, to start wanting offspring...

To start wanting to go off on his own...

"Oh God...  ** _why_** _???_ Please tell me  _ **why**_ _!"_   Donnie sobbed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donnie sat, silently, in the living room, left leg bouncing as he held a cup of hot tea. He had made it in place of his normal coffee count, and was trying his best not to break down once more, as Mikey walked into the room, a look of shame pure on the younger's face.

Seconds passed, and Mikey sat, a few feet in front of Donatello, seeing the saddened look on Donnie's face, and immediately feeling guilty for what he'd done.

"I'm so sorry... I know that I should have locked the door... you have every right to be-"

"I'M NOT... angry... and I'm most certainly not upset with the fact that you didn't lock your door." Donnie interrupted.

"You aren't? Then, why do you look so-"

"Who taught you how to do that?" Donnie asked softly.

Mikey blushed, not really feeling up to engaging in conversation with his genius older brother about how he'd learned about masturbation. But, Mikey knew that he would have to tell his brothers eventually.

"I looked it up on the internet. I kept feeling weird down there, and I didn't want to bother you with it... I found out how to deal with it, and, since there aren't really any se-"

Donnie flinched, curling in on himself and beginning to sob. Mikey gasped, crawling up to Donnie and pulling Donnie into a hug. The older returned the gesture with as much strength as he could give, trying to recompose himself.

"I'm sorry... keep... go on..." Donnie whispered.

"Well, let's just say that I found out about the close alternative. The article said that it was completely normal, and that it would help every time I got the feeling." Mikey finished, refusing to make eye contact with Donnie.

"How long have you been masturbating?" Donnie asked bluntly.

Mikey cringed.

"...Since I was eleven..." Mikey replied, flinching at the loud wail that came out of Donnie.

Never before had Mikey seen Donnie cry with so much passion, and with the knowledge that Donnie was crying because of something that Mikey had done, the Box Turtle started to try and escape the hug.

"I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to do it! The article said-"

"It  _is_ normal! And it's completely healthy..." Donnie huffed.

"Then, why are you so upset?" Mikey inquired.

"...Because I'm not ready for you to grow up yet..." Donnie stated, barely above a whisper.

"What? D, this doesn't mean that I'm growing up! I-"

"Mikey, I don't mean to crush your optimism, but look at it from an animal's point of view." Donnie scoffed. "The two main goals of a wild animal, are to survive, and reproduce. You've had survival down ever since you made it to age three... and... you've gained the need to reproduce since  _eleven_ , apparently... you're going to want a suitable mate soon, that can provide you with successful offspring, and you won't be able to find one down here, with nothing but males. We have to come to terms with the fact, that you're going to want to...  _go off_... one day..."

Mikey placed a comforting hand on Donnie's arm, smiling up at the sobbing terrapin.

"D, I won't be going  _anywhere_ , anytime soon. I don't need some stupid girl to make me happy! I have you guys! As well as pillows for days!" Mikey chimed.

Donnie sniffled, sitting silently before chuckling.

"Okay, first of all, that was gross. Secondly, you can't deny the fact that you'll want chi-"

"Don, please. If I want children that badly, I'll adopt. Believe me. My reproductive organs aren't gonna be goin' anywhere near some random girl's, anytime soon." Mikey chuckled coolly.

Donatello raised a brow.

"Seriously? Wow, for being as bright as you are, you sure do seem to be having trouble in certain areas. I, Michelangelo, am gay as  ** _HELL!_** _"_   Mikey chimed. "I was legit thinking of this really handsome Yokai I'd seen in the Hidden City a few days ago. But, then he got boring, so, I started to travel to more... interesting... parts of my brain."

"Meaning?" Donnie inquired.

"Meaning, a Poptart sounds  _really good_ right now!" Mikey replied, backing off of Donnie and racing into the kitchen.

"Wait. What? What do Poptarts have to do with this?" Donnie asked.

"Duh! There are two of them,  _alone_ in a package, and they're best eaten, when hot and steamy~" Mikey purred.

No response.

"UGH! Two Poptarts! In ONE PACKAGE! And they need to be  _HEATED UP_ , to be  _EATEN BETTER,_ Donatello!" Mikey shouted.

Still nothing.

"The shit I put up with when it comes to you... it has nothing to do with food! It's a blatant riddle! Think, D. What usually involves two, and is best when heated?!" Mikey asked.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO- Oh! Sex!" Donnie chimed.

Mikey nodded, trying to get Donnie to realize the rest.

"And... uh..." Donnie muttered.

"Forget it. You've ruined the mood! The Michelangelo 3,000 is out of business for the night!" Mikey groaned loudly, walking back into the living room, just in time to meet Raph and Leo, who had been bickering with each other.

"You're back!" Mikey cheered, rushing up to his brothers.

"Yeah we are! Come here!" Leo replied, pulling Mikey into a tight hug.

Mikey giggled, leading his older brothers into the living room.

"So, how was your guys' day?" Raph asked, sitting down and setting four boxes of pizza on the floor.

Donnie and Mikey tensed, both suddenly not wanting to remember  _anything_ that had happened in the past hour and a half. Little did they know, they would end up having to...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...And that's how we got here." Mikey finished.

By this point, Leo and April were holding in boisterous laughs, Raph was throwing up in a trashcan, and Donnie was blushing intensely.

"Is it safe to assume that Donnie still doesn't get your hint?" April snickered.

"I'd be incredibly aroused if he did." Mikey replied, smirking as Leo tried not to burst into laughter then and there.

"What is so funny?! So  _what?!_ It was a riddle about  _sex!_ End of story!" Donnie screamed.

"Yeah, but did you ever think that,  _maybe_ , Mikey was trying to hint at a specific type of sex?" April asked.

"Specific type???"

"Donnie. You and Mikey were the only ones in the lair at the time... the only two Poptarts in the package..." Leo slowly explained, snickering.

"The only two... wait... YOU WANTED TO-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Raph screamed.

"I suggest you run~" Mikey hummed to Donnie, winking.

Donnie did so, screaming as he came dangerously close to being captured on multiple occasions. The others watched with great amusement, finishing the rest of the pizza, and looking to each other mischievously.

"You think he'll ever come to terms?" April asked.

"Maybe. Besides, he  _did_ say that "Mean but Cute" was his thing." Leo replied.

"And I'll eat to that." Mikey giggled, raising his current slice of pizza, followed by April and Leo.

The teens 'clinked' their slices together, deciding that they would have to let this happen scenario play out again, just to see how far Mikey could get next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a curve as I wrote it. Then again, that's one of the many secrets of my writing. It's kind of like a brain dump, where all of my ideas amalgamate into one blob, and I insert it until it starts to sound humorous and/or angsty.
> 
> At this point, I think I'll just create a Tumblr page, revealing how I write in such a way that you guys love. :Y


End file.
